


When I met you

by orphan_account



Series: Alternate universe-Bar/Bartnender [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartenders, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Gay Bar, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, Weed, clubs, friends - Freeform, internet chatting, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine start her new job in bartnender and soon she got partner who Max had to guide, she is very familiaris there something more between them?





	When I met you

I am Maxine Caulfield and living Arcadia bay, with my dad.

My mom left us when she found out about that I'm gay and she cheating on my dad too.

I've been so down, after that, and my first break up.

except that but she didin't love me, at all she wanted just sex.

I've been chatting one woman the interenet but we haden't see eatch other yet.

Her name is Chloe... I was thinking maybe I felt something towards her, even we don`t have seeing eatch other yet expext picture.

but that way she spoken to me comforted me... picked up phone always when I call.

of course it`s working both of sides.

But then I had so many betrayed experience...

I have two brother one big and one a little  a big brother she is twenty-nine.  little one is  five...

Connor is vast cheer up.

I love skating, that is my hobby and taking photos, however soon I start my new job. 

I`m nervous and exitided, because I love my bartneded job even it`s sometimes a bit dangerous.

"Max dinner is ready"

"Yeah coming dad"

I walked downstairs and started to eat.

 

 

 

 


End file.
